Romeo Y Julieta
by EnigMA-182
Summary: La guerra les ha arrancado algo mas que la vida, el futuro es incierto pero se reusan a separarse aun en lo inevitable, ambos sonríen por que la muerte no es el final y la eternidad aguarda para ellos...


Buenas tengan todos ustedes, hoy me he unido a las filas de este sitio para dar a conocer un poco de mi, después de todo quiero pensar que lo que escribimos lleva una pequeña parte de mi así que leyendo mis historias podrían llegar a conocerme, como sea, no soy novato en esto de los fics pero debo admitir que si estoy oxidado, antes pertenecía a otro sitio pro-narusaku pero por algunas cuestiones de inspiración lo deje y bueno tal vez publique algunas de mis historias en este sitio.

Romeo y Julieta

Perdóname por favor… por verte caer en la obscuridad, en el dolor, en la soledad de nuevo pero hoy no puedo ayudarte, soy la culpable de esto pero no interesa, no hay palabra que te ayude ni disculpa que lo arregle porque simplemente las cosas pasaron como estaban destinadas a pasar.

Lamento verte caer en aquella espiral de dolor pero más lamento no poder estirar mi mano para alcanzarte y rescatarte por que ya no hay salvación para ti…y mucho menos para mi…

Aun puedo recordar viejos y felices tiempos lo que no daría por estar ahí en este momento, risas infantiles, sonrisas inocentes, amor platónico, tanto tuyo como mío jamás correspondido quizá por la inmadurez quizá porque de verdad era amor puro y sincero, aquel que se niega a morir pase lo que pase.

Pero no hay forma de regresar al pasado, ni si quiera sé si puedo soñar en un futuro, creo que no, salir vivos de esta guerra seria tener mucha suerte, ya no me puedo mover, veo como intentas detener a todos los enemigos prácticamente tu solo, pero no hay poder en este mundo que pueda detenerlo es simplemente…inevitable

La verdad es que moriremos justo aquí al menos no veremos en lo que se convertirá el mundo , en realidad compadezco a los que sigan con vida hay cosas peores que la muerte y ellos lo averiguaran en muy poco tiempo

Caes cansado justo a mi lado me miras con desesperación, yo no puedo ayudarte, asi que mis ojos responde con una disculpa, parece que el también se ha dado cuenta ya, aunque su filosofía, su camino ninja es nunca rendirse ya no hay fuerzas para seguir luchando ya no existe armada ninja ni aldeas escondidas pronto todo el mundo estará a la merced de un demonio mil veces peor que cualquier bijuu.

Está bien- pronuncio muy bajo tratando de alcanzar la mano llena de sangre de Naruto – hasta aquí podemos llegar

El me mira con ternura como si yo fuera una niña ingenua, sonríe cansadamente – este no es el final – me responde – Sakura-chan – pronuncia en suspiro

La tierra se cimbra cuando el enemigo retoma su marcha hacia nosotros, un enorme ejercito de extrañas criatura blancas, se acerca lento pero indetenible, ya no interesa, tienes razón este no es el final siempre pensé que no había cielo o infierno, al menos no como lo contaban los viejos religiosos, yo creo que ambos paraíso y tormento están aquí en este mundo pero tan solo por hoy quiero que exista, cualquiera, porque eso significaría que nos volveríamos a ver, incluso soy egoísta en el final y lo acepto si voy al infierno quiero que vayas conmigo, porque no habría tortura suficiente como la de no volver a verte.

Me abrazas sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar no por miedo a la muerte, si no por el remordimiento y arrepentimiento de las cosas que nunca hice o dije y sobre todo por no haberte dicho lo mucho que te quería, ya no importa, creo que lo sabes y por eso me abrazas, quizá tu te sientas de la misma manera.

50 metros nos separan de la inevitable muerte, los zetsus ni siquiera se apresuran, parece que nos dan tiempo para despedirnos del mundo.

Te amo- me dice mientras me abraza con más fuerza quiero separarme un poco para besarte y corresponderte pero tu no me lo permites – yo también – digo en su oído mientras siento como una pequeña gota moja mi descubierto hombro.

20 metros…10…solo unos segundos más y todo el dolor se ira, pero tú tienes otros planes me levantas en brazos y tratas de correr, de huir – no por favor – le digo mientras gasta sus últimas fuerzas para ganar solo un poco de tiempo, me duele, descubro un poco mi abdomen para ver el enorme corte que me provocaron, moriré desangrada en cuestión de minutos, lo sé y no interesa.

Acaricio tu mejilla y trato de hacer que te detengas pero tú te empecinas en huir – ya no hay lugar para nosotros en este mundo – y como dije antes soy egoísta incluso en el final y después de este – por favor – lloro mas fuerte pero tú no me diriges la mirada estas enfocado en aterrizar en el próximo árbol – por favor…muere conmigo – le suplico, y el se detiene de golpe y me mira con lagrimas en los ojos.

De acuerdo – responde bajándome de la rama en la que estábamos y recargando mi cuerpo contra el tronco de un árbol, toma mi mano mientras yo empiezo a sentir un cansancio extremo, incluso ya no me duele nada, tu no paras de llorar y yo solo me rio un poco.

Pareces princesa – me burlo se que no es el mejor momento pero una vez escuche que la mejor forma de dejar este mundo es con una sonrisa, parece funcionar por que el se seca las lagrimas y sonríe muy poco pero al fin y al cabo sonríe.

Mi cuerpo se rinde y mis ojos se cierran, un solo pensamiento atraviesa mi mente en ese momento "te espero del otro lado, mi amor"…

Naruto puede sentir que su mano se volvió fría y dejo de sentir la vida que Sakura poseía, suelta con delicadeza la pálida extremidad y la deposita suavemente sobre el suelo del bosque se acerca y rosa sus labios con los de ella, luego cierra los ojos para verse inmerso en una sala obscura y con un demonio zorro prácticamente sometido a sus ataduras.

Ambos sonríen, tienen un trato, el rubio se acerca lentamente y gira una cerradura, al instante la habitación empieza a desintegrarse y el zorro ruge de éxtasis, y Naruto solo lo mira mientras todo su poder comienza a regresar a su dueño original…

Destrúyelo todo – ordena, suplica, sugiere ¿Quién sabe?, pero un instante después el enorme zorro asiente y devora la figura del joven, desatando así el verdadero apocalipsis…

Bueno, que tal? La verdad a mi me gusto a medias, siento que falto algo, pero en esos breves momentos de inspiración no hay tiempo para corregir y si así lo deseas puedes decirme tu opinión, de antemano gracias por leer y nos vemos hasta la próxima historia


End file.
